Chained By Blood
by SaiyuriDeInferno
Summary: ItaXOcXSas...A mysterious girl, from a clan long lost to Konoha finally returns...but how is she linked to Itachi? And what does Sasuke have to do with her?...Follow her story as she finds an impossible love, both in and outside of the Akatsuki wallls...
1. Chapter I: Escape

**_Chained By Blood_**

* * *

A Sasuke&OC&Itachi Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

For those of you who hate having OC's in a fanfic, I suggest you not read this one...cause I would very much appreciate it if you commented, without flaming my story. Thanx! ... Oh, and by the way, anyone who thinks that this is a rip off of the Blood Bond story, is wrong! . I wrote this story a **_long_ **time ago, and only recently read that story. Anyway...enjoy and review!!

* * *

_Chapter 1_

She panted as she leapt from branch to branch, trying to escape her fate if caught. She landed on a dead branch; hearing it crackle underneath her, she tried to jump to another but she was too late.

She fell from an at least 25-foot drop with a snap, leaves and smaller branches slitting her as she fell…then she landed with a groan. She felt blood seep from all over her body where the cuts and scrapes had sliced her skin. She tried to stand, but a flash of pain whipped through her leg. It was broken; and she was doomed. She felt them nearing; doing the only thing she could at the moment, she used a genjutsu to seemingly walk into a tree as three flashes of black and red swished by. After their chakra signatures faded away, she slowly released the genjutsu.

She reached into the pocket of the Akatsuki cloak she had modified to her liking and pulled out a piece of crumpled paper. Written on it was one word:

"_Konoha_"

Suddenly she jolted to the right just in time to dodge a shuriken. "Jinx! Just come back! We can't risk you dying!" one of the three shinobi yelled from afar as they dashed her way.

"No… I… had to leave…" the pain was searing through her body.

"Look Jinx-chan, we don't need to do this, you've been with the Akatsuki for years, now just come back with us peacefully and-"

"NO! Didn't you hear me the first time?! I'm not going back…not yet," she quickly stood, wincing at the pain. Her hands reached into two specially made pockets in her Akatsuki cloak. She gave a slight smirk at the fear in their eyes as she pulled out metal claws that she herself modified already on her hands. "You know, anyone who's ever seen these have never lived to tell."

"Oh man, this just isn't our day," the shortest of the three Akatsuki members said, for they knew that they had no chance against her.

She smirked, "That's right…" then suddenly her eyes turned to a glare that penetrated them like a dagger, instilling fear in the panicking ninja.

"Oh…no…"

* * *

The Leader was silent as the young man knelt down on the pillow on the floor before him. His dark voice echoed, "Itachi…why would Mizuki run away?"

Itachi hesitated before giving his answer, "I…don't know." He frowned, truly displeasured at her actions.

"She's your responsibility, Itachi."

"I know…"

The dark man growled under his breath, "We need to find her…you know what could happen to you if she-"

"She won't."

"I should've expected this from her…If we can't find her within a month tops, then we'll go back to apprehending the Kyuubi in Konoha. We don't have time to waste on her, but at the same time, she knows our secrets and is your only weakness. We've sent three members after her already."

'_There's no way they'll ever be able to detain her, but then again, she'll return on her own.'_ After all, he knew her better than anyone. "They're dead…let me handle this myself, it won't take a week. I already know where she is…I always know."

"Kisame should be back within a few days from his mission, he'll help you track her down."

Itachi nodded, even though he really didn't need Kisame's help.

* * *

Now that I've got you hung, you must continue...to find out just who our mysterious runaway is. Although, it's only fair to give you a preview of the next chapter...

**In the Next Chapter:** Beaten and half-dead, our mysterious Mizuki wanders near the Konoha Gates, only to be discovered by a certain ill-tempered Uchiha.


	2. Chapter II: Rescue

**_Chained By Blood_**

* * *

A Sasuke&OC&Itachi Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Ummm...to you guys out there, that may be associated with my other story "Stength for Love"...ummm...it's still under construction...But just because I've put this story up, doesn't mean that I've abandoned that one. I just wanted you guys to know that...Anyway, be sure to R&R, kay!! -

* * *

_Chapter 2_

She continued to pant heavily as blood spilled over the side of her mouth. Blood trickled down blade of her claws. She quickly sheathed them. Her leg was feeling even worse now that she had taken it into combat. Three corpses lay dead, all covered in fatal slashes with senbon, shurikens, and kunai in them as well; the only difference between them and her at the moment was that she was alive and not covered in slashes, but if things continued on like this...

She pulled the crumpled paper back out and turned it over to the side with a map leading from the Akatsuki Headquarters to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She continued on her way, limping on one leg even though she had internal bleeding and a few broken bones.

Finally she could see the huge gates in the distance. She had almost three days with no rest, just to get here. She continued to limp towards the gates just around the hill. Suddenly she could hear a loud voice from around the hill:

"Yeah! Finally a mission away from home!" she peered around a tree to see a loud, blonde boy in a rather…distracting…orange jump suit. The first thing she noticed was their Leaf ninja headbands. The man beside him is what intrigued her…he was like a little replica of Itachi, the same eternal scowl etched onto his face. He carried a backpack with him.

"Dobe…we got a mission outside the village just last week," the raven-haired boy rolled his eyes.

Due to lack of rest and blood, not to mention such horrible wounds, she collapsed with a thud. Catching both the attention of the blonde and black-haired boy with their keen senses. The blonde screamed, "A girl! Look Sasuke, she's hurt!"

"Dobe, hold this," he said as he forced the backpack into the other's arms. He quickly leaned over the girl, instantly realizing the pattern on her cloak. He had nothing against this girl, but on the other hand she was a missing ninja and a criminal; he could either save her or leave her for dead. He quickly made his decision and carefully flipped the girl onto her back. The blonde opened the backpack and handed the pale skinned boy some medical wraps.

Soon the girl was bandaged up, but she was still unconscious, and this was a temporary aid to keep her alive. Sasuke figured it best not to remove any of the senbon or shurikens lodged deeply in her skin, to prevent her from bleeding to death. She wore a crossed out Mist headband, luckily Naruto had a thick head, so he hadn't seen it. Her cloak had obviously been modified, and unless one looked closely, you couldn't really see that much of the Akatsuki pattern on it.

Sasuke propped her on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Look, Naruto this mission's going to have to wait. This girl is really injured; we need to take her to Tsunade-sama." Naruto nodded in disappointment but complied immediately. Sasuke quickly rushed through the gates and into the alleyways, as not to be seen by anyone who might recognize her; Naruto figured that he was only taking a shortcut. Soon they had reached the Hokage's tower.

Naruto rushed forward in front of Sasuke to confront the guard. "What matters do you have to attend to with Hokage-sama?"

"Come on! It's me I come here all the time, now let me see Obaa-chan!" the boy screamed.

"How dare you refer to our Hokage in such a disrespectful manner!" the guard bonked Naruto on the head. While the other two bickered, Sasuke crouched down on and slowly brought the mysterious girl in front of him. He undid the knot of her headband and quickly slid it into his pocket. Then he slid her cloak off, folded it and put it into his backpack, feling sonmething hard and sharp in one of the pockets. It's a good thing Naruto was an idiot, or he would've noticed her cloak. In a low tone, he whispered, "This will keep you safe…for now."

After finally being admitted into the building they walked into Tsunade's office. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk doing paperwork and Sakura was sitting in front of her, reading a scroll of ancient healing Jutsu's. As they barged in, Sakura gaped at Sasuke before exclaiming, "Sasuke-kun! Who's she?" full of bitter jealousy and anger.

Sasuke just ignored her and went straight to Tsunade; "Hokage-sama this girl needs your medical attention...now."

Tsunade looked closely at the girl, why would someone attack an innocent girl? The only thing that indicated that she could've possibly been a ninja were the regulation shoes she wore, but many non-ninja civilians wore them. "What happened?" she asked, signifying that she had been brutally injured. She saw a strange piece of silver in the girl's shoulder. Out of curiosity, she took hold of it and yanked hard on it. An unconscious groan came from the dark-haired girl as blood flowed out the deep wound, over the dried, and onto Sasuke's shoulder. Tsunade held a blood-covered shuriken in her hand, noticing the piece of meat hanging from the side. It had been driven so deeply into her shoulder…She gave an 'oww' look at it and stated, "Take her to the hospital, I'll be there in a minute." They nodded and rushed the girl out the doors on their way towards the Konoha Hospital.

* * *

All right, I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2...so again, if you guys didn't get it the first time...R&R, kay!!!!! Sorry, if the chapters are a bit short, I'll try to lengthen some of the new chapters up a bit. 

**In the Next Chapter:** You'll find out a little more about the background of our Mizuki, and of how Tsunade gives her an offer that she's always yearned for...but can she accept it?


	3. Chapter III: Interrogation & Proposition

**_Chained By Blood_**

* * *

A Sasuke&OC&Itachi Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Okay...ummm...I tried _really_ hard to capture the essence of Sasuke in this chapter...but he has a really complex personality...so please don't flame me on it. And I'm so sorry about the story seeming as though Naruto is...'overly incompetent'...I swear I didn't mean for it to be that way...it just kind of came out that way... Anyway, please enjoy...and R&R!!!

* * *

_Chapter 3_

"I don't know who this girl is, but she either has some really bad luck…or some really bad enemies," Tsunade sighed, nodding her head.

Naruto stood over the girl just now realizing something, "Wait a minute… didn't she have on a cloak or something?" he asked trying to remember the pattern of it as he turned to Sasuke.

He hesitated, "No, you baka." Luckily Naruto fell for it and just shrugged.

"So how long will it be until she's okay Baa-chan?" he asked solemnly.

"Well, I healed her three cracked ribs, and partially healed her broken leg, albeit it's still fractured in two places…so she should be okay in a few weeks." Her gaze on the blonde then shifted to the sleeping kunoichi, a serious look on her face, " But I found something odd about this girl, all the minor cuts and bruises just kind of…healed up over night…. Maybe, just maybe; wait no it couldn't be."

"What?"

"There was an old clan that was killed off during the attack of the Kyuubi, they say that there were a few survivors that split up into each country. Their kekai genkai is actually a curse mark that over time, being passed down the generations, became a kekai genkai. The family learned how to manipulate the effects of the curse using jutsu's."

"Does that mean she has a cursed mark?"

"No, by now it's probably evolved into a physical trait of the eyes."

"Well, we found her unconscious, so we haven't really seen her eyes…" he scratched the back of his head.

"You baka! All you had to do was to lift her eyelids!" Tsunade screamed at the idiot, then she did so; to see that sure enough, the girl had some freakishly colored eyes. Her eyes seem to have a mixture of red and green in them. The outer ring of the irises was a dark green that slowly turned vibrant as it neared the pupils; a small ring of vibrant, blood red coloring encircled the pupils and spread out, reaching the dark green outer ring.

"Wow…she had real pretty eyes…reminds me of Christmas time," Naruto noted idiotically.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke only helped her for one reason, and he needed to know now.

Tsunade released the girl's eye lids then turned to leave, "This is…it's…I don't know…it's just amazing that an heir to the legendary Shiren Clan just happens to fall into my lap," she continued to chatter on, about how great the Shiren Clan was while she walked out of the room, Naruto following her.

"Hey wait! I want to know more about this 'Shiren Clan'!"

Finally alone with the girl, he stated blankly, "You can stop pretending." 

A little surprised that he could tell and the Hokage couldn't, she answered, "Finally…I'm not suppose to be here, I have to leave RIGHT now." She hopped off the bed and started towards the door, only to have her arm grasped by Sasuke. "Not until I get some answers."

She growled in frustration, "Depends on the questions."

"You owe me…"

Sighing as a sign of defeat, she said, "Fine."

"First of all, why are you a Missing Ninja?" he asked pulling out her headband from his pocket.

She gasped and snatched it from him, "My headband! It's none of your business…" a sad look fell into her eyes.

He made his way to the backpack on the shelf, "Then why did you join the Akatsuki?" he asked a bit more sternly this time holding up the torn cloak as she gingerly took it from his grasp, noting the horrible tears in it.

"I…I was saved by…him and I…I'm connected to him."

Sasuke's temper grew short at her blunt answers, "Lastly…why do I sense Itachi's chakra signature on you?"

He caught her attention at his name, "He's my…sensei and…partner as well as the one I'm…connected to."

"Itachi saved you?" he asked with a 'yeah, right' tone. "Wait, tell me. Just how are you and he…'connected'?"

She nodded, "He saved me by using a Blood Link."

"Oh great, he'll go and save some random girl but he'll kill his family!" he angrily shouted, flying off the handle.

"He had his reasons!" she competed with his anger.

"Oh really did he now? Then why did he do it!?" he calmed down a bit.

"I…I don't know for sure, but he never does anything without a reason first."

Sasuke wanted to drop the conversation immediately, "Fine whatever; just know that one day, I'm going to kill your beloved sensei." She said nothing, but the thought of not only his death but hers as well lingered in her mind. He looked over to the side; agitated at himself for the formal question he was about to ask, "What's your name, anyway?"

"Mizuki Shiren, and yours?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"You're his brother?" she received a curt nod with a frown, "I suppose…well since you saved me that is, I guess you can call me by my nickname, Jinx."

"Jinx? What kind of name is that?" he mocked.

"It's because of my kekai genkai, wherever I am, something bad always happens. Since I'm always surrounded by negative chakra, all I have to do to render it and use it in my jutsu's is to concentrate it."

"Is that so?" she nodded. His face showed disinterest, "I suppose that since your bonded to him by blood, then he's not too far away?"

She had a solemn look on her face as her gaze lowered to her feet, "I…I don't know."

"Just why not?" he asked, as she bit her lip, making sure that she revealed nothing to him.

"I left the Akatsuki."

"By your headband I can see that you were with the Mist, then you would have a clean slate here. I mean, I've never seen you in the Bingo Books."

"I know…that's because as far as everyone knows every last member of the Shiren Clan is dead. The rumors about there being more are true, though they will always remain as rumors as long as the Shiren Clan stays hidden. I'm probably not making any sense am I?"

"Everyone thinks that the Uchiha Clan is finished, but there's still a chance as long as I'm left." He received no reply.

Minutes passed as they just stood there with nothing to say, nothing more was needed; suddenly she held the cloak up in front of him, as if she wanted him to have it. "Sasuke…please, burn it." She received a confused look from him. "Maybe you're right…maybe I can start over here…" she scorned herself for lying to him, she knew she would have to return.

He took it back from her, nodded his head and put it back in his backpack. Soon, the yells of the blonde boy were heard outside, nearing her room. She crawled back onto the bed, but this time didn't pretend to be asleep. The door slowly crept open to reveal yet again the Hokage and the number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja. "Oh, I'm glad you're awake," she said in a sweet tone, then turned to the Uchiha, "Why didn't you tell me?" she growled.

He just shrugged. Naruto put his hands on the back of his head, and gave a cheerful expression, "Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! So tell me who you are."

"Yes, do tell," Tsunade implored.

"Mizuki Shiren," she bluntly stated.

"Are you by any chance…a shinobi?" Tsunade asked, with an aura of excitement around her.

"Ummm…" she looked at Sasuke, asking him with her eyes; he nodded in return, "Yes."

"Oh that's great!" she said with enthusiasm, "Now where's your headband?"

Jinx stiffened at the question, "I…I," her face turned to that of a morbid one, then a shameful one as she pulled her headband from her pouch. "Here."

Tsunade was surprised to say the least, "You…you're a Missing Ninja from Mist?"

There was silence in the room until Naruto broke it, while his expression changed from cheerful to bewildered. "A Missing Ninja?"

"Yes…I…I had my reasons."

"Well, we could use some strong ninjas here in Konoha. If I were to offer you a life here, where you could turn over a new leaf, would you take it?"

"I…need to think it over," she said, even though she knew the answer already.

Tsunade nodded, "We'd like to have the Shiren Clan back here in Konoha, where it was twelve years ago…"

"Please, Hokage-sama, give me a night to think it over."

"Very well," her attention turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke-san? Do you mind if she stays at the Uchiha compound for the night?" It wasn't like it was crowded there or anything.

He nodded reluctantly, knowing that it was more of a command than a question.

* * *

All right...nothing much to say right now...just a reminder...review people!!!!! And if there's any specific ideas any of you have for later chapter, be sure to tell me, kay!!!! 

**In the Next Chapter:** Can Sasuke keep this tightly bound girl under lock and key? Or will she escape...back into the dungeon she calls home?


	4. Chapter IV: Chains & Memories

_**Chained By Blood**_

* * *

A Sasuke&OC&Itachi Story 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but I've been having some family difficulties lately, making it hard to find time to get on the Internet, but at any rate, I present to you, Chapter IV: Chains & Memories!!!

* * *

_Chapter 4_

She walked down the brightly lighted streets, the Uchiha prodigy beside her. They walked in silence, the winter night nipping at their skin. He walked casually with his hands in his pockets while every now and then she would warily look around…almost suspiciously.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, now agitated by her actions.

"Nothing…"

"Then stop," she obeyed submissively.

"I…always wanted to know more about the Sharingan. Ita-" she stopped herself mid-sentence, "I mean, my sensei didn't tell me much about it."

"So?" he didn't feel like it tonight. Not only did he have to let some girl come stay with him, but also he had to protect her. He had to protect a part of Itachi…it sickened him; he hated her for it. It's not like anything would come and take her away in the night or anything…right?

"Would you tell me about it?" she asked in a 'duh' kind of way.

"Only if you tell me about your kekai genkai, what's it called anyway?"

"The Vataregan. It's well…like I said, it brings bad luck, albeit, I suppose I was actually lucky for once, considering you saved me and all."

"You always have bad luck?" he had a monotone voice.

"Sort of…it's kind of hard to explain, you see members of the Shiren Clan don't have normal chakra, we have something more like an aura of well, let's see here…how do I explain it? I suppose you could use 'black chakra' to clarify it."

"Hn? Black chakra?"

"It's not really chakra, it's just a source of bad luck that builds up over time, causing worse and worse things to happen to us. That is unless we keep it down at a level by using it, you see I referred to the aura as chakra because we can use jutsu to keep its levels down. We can also use jutsu to control it to our advantage. Using an aura instead of chakra makes your jutsu much stronger. But only Vataregan holders have them. Of course we have a far more abilities, than just that."

"Why exactly did the survivors of your clan spread to other lands?"

They neared the rusty old gates of the Uchiha Compound. "As infants, many people of my clan were separated and sent to different villages and lands in hopes of having a clan in each one, as a sliver of hope for our dying heritage. But things didn't turn out that way. Since war was constantly troubling the lands, many of us were sent to fight against one another. Family versus family, and many died. I'm not the last of my clan, but there are maybe two or three others left in this world," a solemn look crossed her face.

"You and I are…similar," he hating admitting it, since she was after all a part of Itachi now. That made him similar to Itachi…Unlatching the lock on the gates and opening them for her, he motioned her in first.

"In what ways?"

"Both our clans are hovering on extinction, and we both have kekai genkai."

"Not mention black hair…" she giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Uhh, yeah that too I guess," he suppressed a slight smile as he unlocked the door, revealing a dark, cold home. It was prestigious, yet not in an over-showy way like the Hyuuga's.

"Your home is so…"

"Empty?"

"Comfortable."

A little surprised by her answer, he reacted on emotion, "Most people think it's frightening, so I don't have much company," he looked so glum as he led her up the stairs.

"Well it's cozy to me…besides I'm used to this kind of place."

"Oh," was all he said as he stopped in front of a door and opened it, motioning her inside again. "This is your room."

"Thank you, Sasuke," she looked him straight in the eye. Maybe…just maybe there was something under this hard, cold exterior that shelters the true Uchiha within. As she looked into his eyes she used her Vataregan, without his realizing it. Her eye color began to flash red and green repeatedly, he was lost in her trance-like gaze, as she peered into his soul through his eyes. She cupped his face in her hands and tilted it closer to her to get a better look, as his memories, emotions, thoughts, and feelings, everything that made Sasuke Uchiha…him, played in her mind. She saw pain and betrayal that had over time become hatred as well as a lust for revenge and power. She saw the Uchiha massacre through his eyes; she felt the fear he felt. Most importantly though…she found loneliness, and a yearning for a precious person in his life…someone for him to protect. As her eyes slowed to a halt and turned to their normal mixture of red and green, he fell back to Earth. Seeing his soul gave her a completely different view of him. His memories alone were too much for her to handle, seeing her sensei commit such a thing… but that was in the past.

He had no memory what had just happened, then he realized that she had her hands on his face, inches from hers. They both broke into a blush and she quickly released him. "Whoa…a-anyway my ro-room's just down the h-hall."

To his utmost surprise, she embraced him, while muttering into his shoulder, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun…for protecting me." Luckily for him, her face was buried in his shoulder; otherwise she would've seen his light pink blush turn red.

"Uhh…yo-your w-welcome…Jinx…ch-chan," she released him, smiled and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. What was it that made him feel this way? It was just a simple hug…and close contact. Sakura and Ino had forced several hugs onto him in the academy days, but something about this one was different, it was…enjoyable. And why did his head hurt? Almost like she could penetrate his mind or something. Yeah right.

* * *

"Kisame, she's in Konoha, you know what to do," the red-eyed man said, leaning against a tree in the dark forest. "It seems my Jinx-chan has just analyzed my foolish, little brother's mind. He's going to regret getting any closer to her…" 

The shark man smirked, nodded and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

She peered around the hallway and saw the light to the young Uchiha's room go off. She had to do this; there was no other way. She quickly and silently retreated back to her room and right before climbing out the window, she muttered a, "Please forgive me Sasuke…but I must answer his call," as a sharp pain struck through her chest, right where her heart was. She clutched it in mercy, she breathed in sharply, "I'm coming, all right!" as the pain lessened she practically flew out the window. 

While she leapt from rooftop to rooftop, she felt guilt run up and down her spine as she reflected on what had happened within that day. "Please forgive me for leaving Tsunade-sama, but I can't accept your humble offer…"

Finally she reached the Konoha gates; after easily slipping by the Anbu guarding them, she continued her way down the path until she saw a cloak atop a valley nearby…it was…an Akatsuki cloak! She ran up faster and faster, until she came face to face with him. "Itachi's been expecting you…you know, you shouldn't have runaway…he's not too happy with you, especially since now he's taking the heat for those three you killed."

She dropped her gaze to the ground, "I-I'm sorry...Kisame-sama."

"It's good that you decided to come back on your own. You'll have to beg Itachi for forgiveness, not me. Oh and your friend Milu, was…dealt with. Leader did it himself."

"Milu! What happened to her?!" she was shocked to hear that they had 'dealt' with her best friend, Milu. She was the girl that had drawn the map for her. Oh how she despised the Leader…

"You only have yourself to blame…" his words hurt deeply, words that stung with truth. If only she hadn't tried to escape…she was a fool to think that she could leave him…now she would be punished severely.

She gave a miserable look as Kisame ran through a series of hand signs, and thrust his scaly palms to her forehead, a bright light occurred as she lost all unconsciousness. She dropped to her knees, then fell on her side. He quickly grabbed her and slung her lifeless body over his shoulder.

She woke up to a bright light gleaming down on her. She shaded her eyes with her hand, feeling a weight pulling down on it, and the clanking of metals, she realized that she was lying on the floor of her dark room, chained to the wall…_again_.

She sat up, using her arms to support her weight to see Itachi standing there. "I-Itachi-sama!!!" she quickly bowed her head.

"Mizuki…" he was mad…he only called her that when he mad. "Why did you run?"

She slowly sat up, afraid to tell him. She wanted to be free and he knew it.

He his glare darkened, "We went over this last time…you are bound to me by blood. You get too far from me, and the Uchiha blood in your body attacks your heart."

"F-Forgive…me, Master."

"You owe me your life…you know I have to be within limits of you because if you die, I die, and vice versa. And there's no use running, I'll always know where you are…and when you use your Vataregan."

She gave a slight gasp; he knew…"I'm sorry…"

He exhaled, "If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it again. Because of you there were four casualties," he walked up to her and crouched down, looking her straight in the eye, just daring her to use the Vataregan. Then he took hold of her chin and tilted her head up. Her breathing quickened and her eyes widened. He saw what he thought was fear in her. "I've not once harmed you. So why do you show fear towards me?"

"I-I…" she couldn't bring herself to answer, she truly didn't know if it was fear or desperation he saw in her. She had spent years with him, even though she felt as though she were no more than his pet; he cherished her company in many ways. She was his weakness and his burden. It wasn't fear, but the fact he didn't trust her with his life and she completely trusted him…it hurt her. He was her protector…but only to protect himself. So many things ran through her mind, she just wanted to be free again like before the encounter…

* * *

Sorry...I know, you were expecting to see memories from Mizuki's past, but don't worry, kay!! By the way, if any of my dear readers have LiveJournal accounts, be sure to add me as a friend or comment me at my journal, **jinx shiren**!!! (Sorry, the HTML code's not working, but if you search it up you can find it. Sorry for the hassle.) Cause, I'm going to try and post any new fanfic updates there...All right, see ya when I post Chapter Five up!!!! 

**In The Next Chapter**: Jinx's past will finally be revealed, as Sasuke begins his search...


End file.
